


Where Have You Been?

by aquaholicmermaid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I really like to write Jamilton fluff, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Madison needs more love, and this story involves Madison's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaholicmermaid/pseuds/aquaholicmermaid
Summary: James Madison just wants a little peace and quiet, but with Hamilton around, he wonders when can he achieve the tranquility he so desires.Out comes Jefferson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's finally our Christmas break!!   
> pls pray that i may not suffer from writer's block as i try and finish my drafts

As a patriot and a devotee of his country, James Madison would do everything he can in his power to fight for its right cause and sustain the freedom America has been granted to. 

Well, except for putting up with Alexander Hamilton. 

It didn’t start out like this. Madison and Hamilton’s friendship began with a fresh start when young and energetic Alex came up to him personally and requested his help of drafting and writing a composition of essays that he believed will help in amending the ‘broken’ constitution. He agreed, and they were able to finish their work with tremendous results, exceeding the 25-essay mark to an 85. But when Madison found out that Hamilton insisted in writing more than what they had originally planned, he realized that there’s something more in Alexander than what he came to know him as. 

\--

“Headache.” 

“A massive, humungous, colossal headache that wouldn’t go away.” He said to Thomas Jefferson, his regarded “best” friend since high school who’s currently residing in France, over the phone. Madison started ranting about Hamilton, who “became even more a pain-in-the-ass” when he got appointed as the Secretary of Treasury by Washington personally. Somehow, “It boosted his ego, if that’s even humanely possible, and started to propose his own preposterous ideas that broke the barrier off of the traditions of financial management.” 

Silence overtook their conversation for about ten seconds until Jefferson let out a chuckle that Madison found quite offensive. “Thomas, this is no laughing matter. I’m the one suffering while your prissy behind is enjoying the comforts of French sheets. When are you coming back?” If there’s one thing James knows, it’s that Alexander Hamilton doesn’t want anyone to pull him back down to where he started by someone who is in par with him when it comes to intellect. And only Jefferson has enough skill to put Alex back in his place while still keeping his cool and composed demeanor. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be leaving tomorrow. Washington called and requested me to become the State Secretary of his cabinet.” Jefferson stated over the line. “And I miss America and the Virginian air anyway. So working home definitely would improve my mental health.” James smiled at the words, bid his friend goodbye and wished him a safe trip as he hung up. He closed his eyes for a moment, and imagined a quick scenario where Alexander’s smirk would fly out of his face as Thomas Jefferson slowly annihilates him in every way possible. 

At least, that’s what he thought was gonna happen.  
\-- 

It was already after office hours. Not a soul was present at the huge office on that certain floor. Madison sat down on his swivel chair as he flips open his laptop, ready to type out a draft regarding the contents of yet another bill that Alexander Hamilton has proposed and was approved by. For some odd reasons, he was placed in another situation which involves his cooperation with the smaller man. He lets out a groan just thinking about it. Washington calling him aside earlier after the meeting while Hamilton smiles directly at them. Apparently, Alexander wanted his assistance on a matter that he believed would benefit the entire office, and of course it involves another ridiculous funding bill on something so trivial. But no, Alexander wouldn’t let go of these things easily, and somehow, for heaven-knows what reasons, he has managed to convince the President that it was a good idea. James wanted none of this. He didn’t want to get involved with another Hamilton-related concern because it would always end up with—

“James, my man! How’s that draft going?” The tiny devil himself appeared in front of his desk, leaning to get a good look at the other’s screen. Why the hell was Hamilton still here? Madison was about to close his laptop in the hope of avoiding any more disturbances when Alexander made a “tsk” sound as he grabbed another swivel chair and settled beside him. “You haven’t even started yet? Do you need any advice? Oh, can I suggest that you—“ 

Before Hamilton could start another one of his infamous tirades, Madison lifted his palm up in front of the other’s face. “Alexander, I know that you’re too enthusiastic about this…” He furrowed his eyebrows together before continuing “… caffeine-related budget proposal for the office, but could you please stop interrupting me while I try my best to actually come up with something? Seriously, why did you even ask me to do this? I know that you know that I don’t particularly fancy the taste of coffee.” 

Hamilton just frowns at him in response, followed by “But majority of our fellow officemates run of coffee, James. And because of that, the shortage of this important beverage has currently been present.” He points out at the single coffee maker present in the floor. It was sad to look at, actually. There were two stacks of white, Styrofoam cups placed on the side of the table and a black espresso machine that wasn’t functioning for two weeks straight now. “You’re the only guy I know who is good enough to create the foundations of this idea of mine. And Washington already agreed.”

Hamilton then on that spot starts another one of his barrage of words that seems never-ending. It made James’ headache even more potent. Alexander even starts pointing out his own suggestions for the proposal to be typed in, and that was the time where Madison drew the line. He wasn’t going to let anyone vandalize his work, and so grabbing his phone, the man immediately dialed for back-up. About thirty minutes had passed, and Hamilton was still talking, when a tall figure clad in purple hoodie, black loose pants and black sneakers showed up, looking entirely pissed off as he squinted towards Madison’s way, then to Alexander’s. He walked towards them and literally heaved Hamilton out of the chair, slung the tinier man over his back and started walking away. 

“The fuck? Jefferson? When did you get here? And put me down for god’s sake!!” Alexander started thrashing while Thomas rolls his eyes. “You… are coming home… with me. Stop interrupting James while he works. Let him do his own thing for crying out loud.” He lectures, tightening the grip on Alex to restrain him. “I was trying to enjoy the night but it seems as though I’ve expected too much again. You told me earlier that you were going to go home after you’re done with your part, then I find you here.” Jefferson stops and frowns, putting down Alexander as they reached the glass doors. He folded his arms and gave off a cold stare “I feel like being cheated on, Alex.” 

“Look, it’s not like that at all! You know how I’m utterly devoted to all the things that I love. And that includes you.” Alex exclaims while tugging at the bottom part of Jefferson’s long hoodie. “But I also feel a strong affection towards my job, and this budget proposal is essential in keeping things in order.” Madison has kept his eyes on his laptop screen the whole time, but occasionally made quick glances at the small quarreling of the two. His mind drifted off to the time wherein those two had their first encounter, and one could already feel the intensity they gave off whenever they come face-to-face in meetings and debates. This intensity, as time went by, somehow morphed into something more delicate, but still the flame kept on burning. They became each other’s passions. 

“You know what? Arguing with you is like talking to a brick wall. This issue is over.” Thomas drops the conversation and yanks Alex’s collar. “If you do as I say…” A tiny flash of idea sparked into Jefferson’s head. Something he knew that always works. He loosens his grip on Hamilton and leans down close enough to whisper seductively into his ear. “...I’ll help you find another activity to direct your excessive energy and your daily three cups of black coffee into.” 

Alex felt his knees go weak. Thomas knew that with just the right words from him, he could make the great Alexander Hamilton bend and give in according to his own will, unless of course, if that certain ‘will’ involve activities that doesn’t require any clothing. 

Hamilton was unable to respond, and that was the verification Thomas needed to see to know that he went for the bait and it was safe to reel in already. He grabbed the other’s waist to pull him closer and said “Well, now that everything’s settled. We should head home now.” Before leaving, he looked back at James, who was pretending that he didn’t witness everything that had happened and kept typing, bid goodbye, and opened the left glass door of the office. 

Madison let out a sigh of relief as he looked over to see whether or not the two were out of sight. He mumbled to himself about being blessed to have Jefferson as his friend during these kinds of crises.


End file.
